Lesson
by Harmony283
Summary: You've already gotten this far." Gray eyes met his, hazed over with lust, as his chest heaved in and out, "S-Stop...teasing me and...just...do it already!" Kanda x Allen R&R please!


**Original Title: **Just Put a Hand in Where Your Heart is and Replace it with Lead**  
**Pairings/Characters: Kanda x Allen, Lavi  
Fandom: D. Gray Man  
Rating: M-NC-17  
For: **the dgrayman kink meme (again) **request: Kanda catches Allen masturbating and moaning his name and decides he wants to play with Allen. **Kink**: lots of teasing (Kanda teasing Allen), which can include basically anything...  
**A/N: **I always told myself I needed to work with this pairing at least once, and I just so happened to find a kink that I actually _liked_ with these two, so here it is. My practice. It being practice (and being my first time writing the pairing), uh…not quite sure how the mechanics work, but I tried my best to keep everyone IC. Also this is **not** **beta'd**. I basically wrote it all up on my journal on LJ. I'll go back and re-read it, but if you see anything _glaringly_ bad do tell me, and I'll fix it. **EDIT: **along with fixing the _italicized __bold_ issue *kicks FF*

**Warning(s):** teasing (obviously), not-worked-with-much pairing, denial, language, humiliation and overly cryptic rabbits. You have been warned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because it hadn't supposed to turn out that way to begin with. Kanda had been minding his own business anyway, and if everything had gone according to plan he would already be training with Mugen out on the training fields hoping to finally beat the ever-living hell out of Bookman. But then, of course, he found himself taking a very violent detour.

One he told himself he wouldn't take, and one he told himself after his eyes landed on the thing that made him take a detour in the first place that he should just ignore--ignore--ignore...

Because there was nothing about the Moyashi that turned him on. Not even when the man had his hand down his pants, _stroking_ what Kanda didn't even have to guess at and _moaning_ to--the moaning was what drew him to the man. Nothing more. It had almost sounded like he had been in _pain_...

Not that he cared.

And he should have backed away then. He should have told himself 'Nothing to see here' and 'What the fuck do I care?' and went back to the training field.

But no. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

Because Allen had moaned his _name_ this time, when his mouth opened, "Kan_da_." In that breathy sort of whimper that _did not turn him on_, but at the same time made him so curious that--

If Lavi ever got wind of this he'd never fucking live it down. He knew he wouldn't. But his feet wouldn't budge, and his head wouldn't turn away from the slightly ajar door, and _Allen_, leaning up against one of the walls jerking himself off faster, and _harder_, and--

"_Ah_," No he didn't feel a shiver go down his spine at that ecstasy-ridden expression on the others face, "K-Kanda..._ah_..." was the boy purposely trying to egg him on? True it had been 3 years--going on 4--since he had known the boy, and really, he couldn't really say the man was a _boy_ anymore. He had lost all his boyish charm when his Arm had reached 100% synchronization...

But _now_.

Now with his features softened with the head of arousal...

_Shit_

What the fuck was he _thinking_? Kanda visibly shook himself, trying to rid himself of that _image_ of Allen--Allen--

A louder moan.

_Fuck_.

He wasn't going to live this down, he knew it. If the Moyashi didn't _stop_ any time soon, then--he cursed under his breath, violently when another breathy moan escaped the others lips.

_'God fucking dammit!'_It didn't even so much as matter that they both were explicitly breaking the rules. He would blame it on the Moyashi anyway, after all, with those moans he was making he almost sounded like those _whores_ Kanda was more than sure his Master had taken in with him. That Lavi had used more than once, as well, on missions together. Not that that got anywhere near past flirting. Not that he fucking cared what the man did, but _really_.

Allen certainly learned pointers from those harlots, with the way his head dipped back, hitting the wall behind him none too gently. And he _certainly_ knew something about the art of seduction, even though he dammit wasn't doing a damn fucking thing--and it _wasn't __turning __Kanda__ on_--but who the fuck was he kidding?

The soft pants that filled the silence. The soft whispers of his name--like he was _screwing_ the kid into the mattress--sweat soaked sheets tangling between compliant legs, and warm tongues battling for dominance but easily giving in because there was _no_ fucking way he'd let the beansprout top him. No fucking way in hell.

Another shiver raced down his spine that he tried in vain to stop. _Fuck this_. He had to get the Moyashi to stop--even if it meant barging in there. Fuck. It'd do the boy good--_Don't fucking do that again_--because it did too many weird things to his stomach--_It's fucking disgusting_--because no. Just. No.

Even Lavi said he wouldn't do that. But then the fucking rabbit knew too much already because of the _damn fucking reports_ he had read forever and ages ago. And he knew he wouldn't live this down.

He knew it.

Hadn't the redhead _said_ the Moyashi was acting fucking off?

Of course it was up to Kanda not to give a damn, but now he wished he had listened.

_Fuck_

He'd have to ask Lavi how long this had been going on. He didn't need it, he knew that much. He didn't need the white haired just-turned-legal teen who was currently moaning his name and looking so downright alluring that he almost--

_Nonono**!**_

He had to stop this. Had to stop before his body started reacting the same, and before the man in front of him came, because that would lead to any and all sorts of problems that Kanda just did _not_ want to deal with right now.

So he moved, quickly, violently, and kicked the door the rest of the way open.

Allen jolted at the noise, but froze near immediately afterward _what, what, what_? His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Fucking Moyashi." He put as much threat as he could muster in those two words. Apparently it worked, the boy's hand flew from his erection, and his eyes widened even further--face staining in a blush Kanda was sure wasn't caused by pleasure.

"K-K-" He couldn't even say his name.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He barked, cutting off whatever remaining words the other had wanted to say, and doing a once over. Not only was the boy's face flushed, but his ears were too, and his eyes had just the remaining hints of lust in them, something he couldn't help but wonder had happened to the boy before. After all he was the definition of chastity when it came to women but--

_**'Neh, neh, I wonder about that, y'know?**' _He snuffed out the apprentice Bookman's words.

He couldn't be right. He couldn't--

"I...um...I-I..." the boy stuttered, swallowing, eyes still glued to his face like he couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"Che, disgusting."

Immediately Allen's shoulders tensed, not that Kanda cared that much, and he was more than sure now the blush was one of shame. Really, what was _wrong_ with the Moyashi? Using him to-to-

"I-I...didn't mean--" the boy tried, swallowing, pushing himself away from the wall and tucking himself back into his pants.

"Oh?" Kanda raised an inquisitive eyebrow, not that he was about to _question_ what deranged things went on in a certain beansprout's brain, but why the _fuck_ did it have to be _him_ of all people? No. He didn't want that answered...

...Or maybe he did. A small part anyway, after all it wasn't every day that someone walked in to find their name _moaned_ by someone they were supposed to hate and were so insufferably annoying that it couldn't even _be_ flattering in the _first_ place--He grit his teeth in wait for the boy's idiotic response. If he could even give one from the way he was currently stuttering.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Kanda decided to cut him off anyway, what good would it do to have the man actually _speak_? None, he was sure, "What kind of sick--"

"I'm _not_ sick, nor is anything _wrong_ with me." Oh. That got a reaction. Kanda blinked and watched as the redness in the boy's face subsided slightly, eyes still glassy, but nowhere near afraid to meet his own as they had been. It was a challenge, "You just--"

"I just?" If it was a challenge then by all means, it wasn't one he would lose, "What the fuck Moyashi? Pinning the blame on me?"

"_Yes_."

"What the fuck did _I_ ever fucking do to _you_ to make you--" He couldn't even say it. Jesus fucking _Christ_, hand motions had to make up for it. And they did, and it got him a raised eyebrow too.

"How eloquent." The words were bitter, "Yes you just made me jerk off. Try looking at yourself training and _tell_ me that's not at least--" He halted his words, seeming to realize something he was about to say--that Kanda _definitely__ wasn't __interested __in__ knowing_--for the Love of _God_--and flushed a great deal more.

"You watch me when I train?" That hadn't been what he meant to say. He hadn't even wanted the brat to _elaborate_ on any of...this...and he had to faintly wonder where the fuck Link had run off to, but he guessed maybe that didn't matter much at the moment--he just needed to shut the little voice in his head _up_, because it was getting increasingly louder, and making him increasingly wonder why the fuck it was so curious in the first place.

He'd never had this happen before (that he--he shuddered--knew about). That was it.

"Uh, duh, half the Order does when you aren't looking." He scowled as Allen blushed further, "You can't _help_ me from looking I mean--"

"So you're queer."

Allen flinched, "No--"

"You like cock, is that it?" Allen's face turned just a shade brighter. No that wasn't amusing. It wasn't supposed to be.

_Then__, __Goddammit__, __why_is_it__ so __fucking__ amusing?_

The voice in the back of his mind pushed its way to the front. Why _not_ mess with the little queer boy, huh? What harm would it do to get the Moyashi off his high stump for a while? Give him a little lesson in humility. Not to mention black mail.

"I--that's--_Kanda_," The boy in front of him fidgeted, and if he looked hard enough (not that he made it a point to _stare_ at the boys crotch, mind you) he could tell the other was still dangerously hard. And that, in turn, would make it _all_ the better, "that's not--"

"What? True?" He took a step forward, and the boy pressed himself even closer to the wall, "Then why the fuck do you have _that_," He was thankful he had Mugen with him. He was close enough now so that he could prod _that__ area_ with the butt end of his sword.

No that reaction wasn't what he had been looking for. _No_ it didn't just send a shiver down his spine. It wasn't like that. He was just..._teasing_. _Humiliating_...getting his own damn enjoyment out of purposely teaching the Moyashi a lesson or two in--well, he wasn't quite sure _what_ but that didn't quite matter at the moment.

"_Ah_--shit...Kanda..." the Moyashi squirmed in attempts to get away, "that's--_dammit_--"

"That's what?" He prodded it again, as he took a step forward, before removing Mugen, "A _natural__ response_? You're a fucking _queer_, maybe that's the answer?"

"I am _not_!" the livid look in the other's eyes almost startled him, but it wasn't like he expected this to be _easy_. After all, the harder it was, the more rewarding it was when they fall.

He hoped Allen broke into itty bitty pieces of shame. It would teach him not to...not to do _that_ while thinking of _him_--

"Is it _that _bad that someone's _attracted_ to you?!" He wasn't very loud, but the force was there, and the glare still, accompanied by a blush. No it wasn't a bit startling when the other moved forward--or the fact that his hands moved without his consent to pin the boy back against the wall. The Moyashi didn't seem to back down, even with his movement restricted, and Kanda almost wondered--horrified, he tried to tell himself, it _was_ a horrifying thought, after all--if he _liked_ being pinned in close proximity with the man he just mas-mas-

_Fuck_ he still couldn't say it.

But his hands refused to let the man's shoulders go, "Is it _really_?" The boy repeated, "Have you looked in a _mirror_ lately?!"

That nearly threw him. Almost.

"I don't fucking need anyone to like me, and what the fuck does a mirror have to do with--"

"You're the next best thing to look at besides Lenalee," point blank.

..."So?"

The Moyashi almost laughed, but he stopped halfway and grinned instead, "Sooo...I think that garners y'know, at least..._some_ a-okay if someone has a few wet dreams about you once in a while."

Kanda grit his teeth against the, well, Lavi would call it a _compliment_, but to him it was _far __from __it_, "Che no it fucking _doesn't_." He backed two feet away, his hands finally freeing the other's shoulders, "Much less give you a right to fucking--_do__ that_." The voice in his head said he was curious, but he ignored it. Had to ignore it.

So what if people found him attractive? He had been accused of being a _girl_ more times than he'd ever like so maybe that made a little sense. At least on that level. Didn't mean he fucking _liked_ it.

"So I have to give permission?"

"Queer."

"For the last time--I'm _not_!"

"And you still have your hard-on even while talking to me." He had to switch the conversation around--after all, hadn't this meant to be _humiliation_? A lesson for the _Moyash_i? It wouldn't do any good if he couldn't complete that single objective.

"I--that's because--" He didn't want to admit it felt good to make the boy stutter and blush again, to have that confidence stripped away.

"You're queer and you fucking know it." He found his legs carrying him closer, but this time he didn't pin the boy back, he just grinned down at him, savoring the height advantage he _still_ had over the white-haired teen.

Grey eyes met blue, embarrassment, and even still a dash of lust, easily reflected in silver orbs--not that they were silver. It was just the first word to come into his head--it wasn't like--like--

He shook those thoughts away, keeping his grin in place.

"And I...keep saying...I'm _not_." the words were slower, this time, "I-I'm not...so stop _saying_ that."

"When it's the fucking truth." Whatever in the right mind made his hand reach out this time to cup that bulge, he had no idea, but the response was staggering now--Allen practically _arched_ into his hand. Just from a single touch. "See?" He ignored the slight tingling sensation the reaction caused in his lower spine, and instead used the discovery to his advantage, "It's still here. Just by me _standing_ here and fucking arguing with you. You can't deny it."

It took a few moment for the Moyashi's voice to work again, and maybe Kanda was just a little smug about it, "M-Maybe not." The fact he could only force out a stuttered sentence made it even better, "_But_...y-your hand could be a-any hand." He squeezed. _Oh_, he yelped this time.

"And my name on your tongue could be anyone else's?" The boy stiffened slightly, and bit his lip, "I fucking _heard_ you earlier." He wondered why he kept his voice low, but wrote it off. It wasn't like this could be an easy situation to explain if they got--

He pushed that thought away.

"You fucking _moaned_ my _name_. Not the Baka-Usagi's, not Lenalee's, _mine_." He didn't know why he leaned in a little closer either, or why that slightly glazed look was back in Allen's eyes. It really shouldn't have mattered that much, "I'm not deaf."

He heard the Moyashi swallow, thick and audible, "Y-You were...h-how long were you..._out_...th-there...?"

"Long enough to hear you say my name." He squeezed again, just to see what would happen, and _no_ it wasn't rewarding that he had so much control. No. Not one bit. The fact that Allen had to lean so heavily on the wall now--just to stand upright--made the grin on his lips widen all the more.

"S-So you j-just _happened_...t-to walk by?" The stuttering was still there, in his voice, "B-But _Kanda_...these are ba-rely...used..._s__torage_...rooms. Why would y-you walk by _here_...?"

"I could hear you moaning from the main hall." He answered easily enough, "Didn't help you had the fucking door ajar." Another squeeze and maybe it was because the man's mouth was _open_ this time that a moan successfully escaped.

He felt it now. That shiver.

Maybe...maybe this _was_ interesting. Having Allen squirm in front of him, biting his lip, and it helped too, didn't it? If the boy moaned loud enough, then it more than proved his point, and thus the lesson was learned. So when he made up his mind to dip his hand _inside_ the boy's pants, he could ignore whatever other implication that might have risen. It was a _lesson__. _Not because he wanted, but because the Moyashi needed to _learn__._

It didn't matter that, when the boy's back arched a little more, and his hands reached up to grab at his shoulders, another chill ran down his spine. He wrote it off and ignored it, instead focusing on keeping up the grin, and pumping his hand around the base of the man's erection.

All for the lesson.

Just ignore the rest.

...Or at least he tried to tell himself that. When the _Moyashi_ leaned forward ever so slightly and started _moaning__ in __his __ear_ it made that conviction just a little harder. But he continued on, with his vice grip on the younger boy's cock, not letting up even when the moans turned to pleads of--"S-Stop--stop!" And "I'm going to--"

Kanda didn't want to think about how that sentence would end. Or the next shiver, when the Moyashi's head snapped back, back arched forward and the sudden wetness on his hand.

_Ah_. He smirked even though he felt his own cheeks burning, at the wilted look on the others face. Embarrassed, humiliated, "Che, and you said you weren't?" The question was harsh on his lips, but he hated the way his voice sounded. Like, despite his best efforts, this had affected him somehow. When he shifted his weight and pulled his hand out to wipe on the others pants, he could feel it too, his own member had hardened slightly throughout the _lesson_..

But he could ignore it, as he trailed his hand across the others thigh. He got a shiver out of the boy, and he half wondered if his cock was getting hard again.

"You _enjoyed_ that didn't you?" He continued on abrasively, forcing a little more venom into the smile.

The Moyashi swallowed, shifted, glancing away for a moment--as if to regain what small shred of dignity he had left--and then soft gray (_not_ soft. Just gray. Dull gray, Kanda quickly corrected himself) against blue.

"Yeah, actually, I did." The confidence in the others voice hadn't been something he expected, nor did the fire burning behind his eyes, "What of it? Is it _that_ bad to have someone like you? It's your fault anyway." He paused, "You could have just called me disgusting and _left_."

_Oh_. So it was a challenge?

Kanda ran his hand along the boys thigh again, "Che but you wouldn't learn anything then." He felt the muscles flex underneath his palm, and kneaded them for a moment. It got another delicious (_not_) shiver from the Moyashi, "I don't want you to fucking _masturbate_ to...whatever the fuck you were thinking about me."

"W-Well...now I'm going...to...." It made his ego swell a bit, when his fingers traced the inside of that very same thigh, to see the boys reaction to such a simple touch, "th-think about--oh _God_, K-Kanda!" He barely got his name out when he started using his nails and _damn_--

No. Just. No.

"Going to think about what?" He raked his nails along, before halting them and giving another firm squeeze to the--ah, yes it _was_ getting hard again, "This? How disgusting."

"Y-Yeah bu-but--" The boy shivered and spread his legs a little, Kanda found it easier to get a grip this time, though the fabric really _was_ getting in the way, "--you...aren't...m-making...it any _easier_." The white haired teen managed to get out, with another half-yelped moan.

Curious as it was, his hands didn't do a thing. Kanda almost wondered if they would, but then shook it off, "Hnn," instead he worked on getting the man's cock from half-hard to fully hard...and needless to say, it wasn't hard. "So you're saying...that it's because it's _me_ that you're..reacting...like this?" He didn't know exactly why he asked that when he already knew the answer, but he had, and he let the question dangle there, overhead.

"Y-_Yes_." He ignored the next shiver that made its way down to heat his spine, or the fact he was sure he was more than sure he was half hard now--his pants feeling just a bit snug.

And then hands went to his shoulders--then down his arms--then to his _hands_--"Dammit, _Kanda_," He realized a moment too late that he had stopped the squeezing motions, when a pair of gloved hands reached over and squeezed his own, "Y-You _really_ h-have no idea h-how..." Eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he took a gaping breath, cheeks tinting a brighter pink, "I-I..._please_...I don't care anymore. Just--Just--"

"Just what?" He complied with the hands desire, and squeezed once more.

"D-Do that! That!" His head bowed slightly, so Kanda couldn't see whatever expression he was making. Not that he _wanted_ to see the expression, but still, it would have been--been--"O-Or fuck me. I-I don't care." He jolted at the term, and nearly jerked his hand away if it hadn't been for the Moyashi's hands.

"What the--"

"You've already gotten _this_ far." Gray eyes met his, hazed over with lust, as his chest heaved in and out, "S-Stop..._teasing_ me and...just..._do it _already!"

"Che and what the fuck makes you think I'm--"

_Oh shit_

A hand darted out to grip him through his pants, and he couldn't move fast enough _not _to see then grin that accompanied the boy's finding, "See? You _are_...s-so...I don't...I don't _care _if this doesn't--just--_dammit_..." He bucked against Kanda's hand, and squeezed his erection in the same motion.

_No_ that didn't feel good. No, no...that grunt he just made wasn't because of _that_, or maybe it was, when the hand squeezed again, and he found himself reciprocating. And maybe he should just quit lying, just a little bit. He could admit he was fucking _hard_ from all this, right? Having someone moan like _that_ right in front of him--anyone would be, right? It didn't have to be the Moyashi. It could just...so...happen to be someone who _looked_ like him. And who was female. Maybe. Or male.

So it didn't quite matter when he hooked his fingers through the others belt loops, and _tugged_ the trousers down to reveal the hardened flesh to the quickly cooling air of the room. Against heated skin he knew it would be that way until they ignored it. When they got that far too--

"_Ah_!" He jerked the boy's hands away from his body, and they were left dangling at his sides only for a split moment, before they darted up to cover his mouth--to muffle the _much_ louder moans when Kanda replaced his hand with his thigh and _pressed_--

"Kandaaa..." but the name was muted, and Kanda figured he didn't quite like it. He ignored it for the time being, however, and lowered the other's boxers as well, feeling his own face flush in--_fuck no_ he wasn't anticipating this. He'd get this over and done with as soon as fucking _possible_ because the Moyashi _wasn't_ attractive, even when he was standing tall ready to be--

Well fuck.

He grabbed the member unhindered by the previous fabric, and _stroked_, just to see what the boy would do. Even his hands couldn't muffle _that _moan, and who the fuck cared if they were being loud? It wasn't like any sane person checked the storage rooms anyway. It wasn't like he couldn't just use this to humiliate the boy further--even though right _now_ he seemed to be more-than enjoying it. More than.

Then the hands fell, to cup his own again, "S...Kanda..." he hissed softly, eyes half lidded and _wanting_, "Y-You...please...just..._not fair_." He wondered exactly _why_ this had to be fair to begin with, but when the other's hands reached out to tug vainly at the zipper on his own pants, well, he got the message.

"You want it that badly?" He enjoyed the blush on the others cheek, maybe a little too much, and the nervous shift, "Che well," _why not_? But he didn't say that, because it would make it seem like this was _wanted_ in some way. Or at least his mind told him that, as he brought his hands back to his own body and successfully freed his now achingly hard cock from the confines of his pants.

_There__. _He smirked when the face in front of him turned a bright shade of red--just like when he first caught him in the act. _Isn't this what you wanted? _Not that he was _doing_ what the boy wanted but...it was amusing to see those innocent (_just gray!_) eyes travel down, and then jerk back up again.

And even if the boy wasn't necessarily ready yet, he figured he didn't give a flying fuck. After all, it wasn't like he--well. It didn't matter anymore, when he shifted closer and grabbed one of the boy's legs, to hike it a bit higher. This earned a startled _yelp_ that did nothing for how hard he was, and those _hands_--

He was more than thankful now that he healed so quickly. The scratch marks were nothing, and would disappear just as they appeared. Convenient enough, in any case, as he shifted a little more and--

"K--an..." The half name was too loud this time, he decided, when he managed to inch his head into the boy's tight entrance. If he continued to be _that_ loud...then...he shook the thought away, and instead leaned in further, muffling the boy's sounds not with a hand this time--but with a pair of lips.

And though the kiss was violent, so much more violent than the painful few that had been forced on him in the past (either from Lenalee, or fucking redheads trying to keep up _Christmas Tradition_...fucking mistletoe) he found it was just _because_ of that...that it was better. So much _fucking_ better, when teeth gnawed at lips, and when he swallowed each sound as his cock buried farther and farther into the boy's warm, tight--_Goddamn_...there was no doubt in his mind that the boy was a virgin.

_All the better_

He didn't even bother to wait, necessarily, for the boy to adjust even though he knew (or at the very least, could _guess_) that being filled _that way_ wasn't entirely pleasant or pain free. He just pounded--rough and hot because really, the boy had been _hit_ harder than this, he was sure. He'd get over it quick enough, because _damn_ he wasn't going to slow down. Slowing down was beside the point, now, with that tight heat practically _crushing_ him--it was painful. Almost, anyway. In the eerily good kind of way.

So were the intakes of breath that he heard, sharp and needy and _pained_, right in his ear for those few times the boy was actually quiet enough to _not_ have their lips sealed in a kiss. He had to figure, also, that the boy's back must hurt, being rubbed up against the wall just so, but that was far from the front of his mind, with his pending release.

It was only _harder, faster, pound-thrust__-_

"Oh _God_," And the weak breaths of the other boy, who had just brought both legs up to circle his waist and _cling _like the world was falling apart around them, and he was the only thing left.

And Kanda vaguely wondered why exactly it felt like that, but he ignored it, as with ever other rational bit of thought, and continued with his pace. He could feel it now--he was on the verge, and the way the other boy was meeting his thrusts more than half way, it wasn't hard to tell he was too.

He didn't like to think it was mutual either, actually. He liked to think he was taking something (and maybe he was) and that _humiliation_ was the goal. He wondered if Allen would be humiliated. He wondered if this would count as rape to him, even though he _asked for it_. And it had been _all his fault_ to begin with--fucking moaning his name like a _whore_.

The memory sent spikes through him, and before he could necessarily reign it in again, he felt it--warm and wet and _forceful_ hitting him like the first time he activated Mugen--

_Goddamn_

He didn't bother to muffle the boy's yells of completion that accompanied his own quiet grunt, he could only feel the splash of release on his stomach and the suddenly sagging grip of the teen as his member went lip. A moment later and a head rested against his shoulder--only briefly--before jerking away.

Gray met blue.

And that was it. That was all it was supposed to be, as he dropped the teen none-too-gently on the floor (well, he _did_ have a wall he could use as a balance, but then he figured he didn't want to be humiliated any further), and pulled up his pants. He easily slipped off his dress shirt--after all, he was going to go train, anyway, so it made sense he'd take it off--and used it as a rag, quickly tossing it to Allen, before picking up Mugen from where he had dropped it (when he had, he wasn't quite sure, but that didn't matter so much now) .

Once the other boy had his trousers firmly back in place, and was cleaned just as much as he was going to be, Kanda left, quickly and quietly, just as he had come. After all, that was it, wasn't it?

Why did he feel like it wasn't?

****(A few minutes Later)****

"Just put a hand in where your heart is and replace it with lead." Kanda jolted at the sound of a familiar voice, nearly dropping Mugen in the process when a familiar head of red hair moved past him, in front of him--to _grin_ at him, lazily and like he knew far too much.

"_What_?" Though maybe it was a little dangerous asking that.

The redhead didn't seem to mind it though, but his lips did that downturn at the edges and Kanda _more_ than knew the other man knew. And maybe it made his stomach roll a little bit, even though it wasn't supposed to mean that much, "Neh, neh," the false happy tone made it _worse_ and he wanted nothing more than to whack the man over the head with Mugen's hilt, "Well if ya don't get it, ya will eventually." And the crypticness..._damn Cryptic Rabbits_.

He didn't get a chance to do much about them--_him_--though, before the man was slowing down and he wished he hadn't seen the man turn down the hallway he just left from. He _wished_, but he had, and the man more than knew, and how was he going to explain it? How was the _Moyashi _going to explain it?

And why the fuck did he care so much in the first place?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Again, this is my first time working with the pairing, and I'd like to know how I did, so reviews would be greatly appreciated! *bows head and dashes off to work on more requests*

**EDIT: **Also...the guys over in the next room need to stop playing Legend of Zelda *wants to join in*...and my suitemate can sing _really well _O.O /random


End file.
